This invention relates to dynamo-electric machine parts manufacturing equipment, and more particularly to dynamo-electric machine parts manufacturing equipment which is capable of delivering and receiving dynamo-electric machine parts such as armatures or stators for electric motors, generators, alternators, or the like at the conveyor in a single alignment position, while simultaneously processing two or more other similar parts, and which reduces the amount of production time lost due to wire breakage at the winders.
There is always an interest in achieving high rates of productivity in a manufacturing line. In a manufacturing line for dynamo-electric machine parts it is customary for parts to travel along a conveyor, alongside of which are disposed various workstations for further processing. In order to increase productivity it is important to minimize the time these workstations have to wait for parts. Accordingly, it is important that these workstations are capable of delivering parts to the conveyor and receiving parts from the conveyor while substantially simultaneously processing parts, and the conveyor advances only after it has received a processed part from the workstations.
It is also important that the manufacturing line is not completely stalled due to wire breakage at a multiple armature winder, and for it to be simpler and faster to restore a multiple armature winder to full operation after such a breakage.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide improved apparatus for delivering and receiving dynamo-electric machine parts such as armatures or stators at the conveyor in a single alignment position while the winder is substantially simultaneously processing multiple other parts of a similar kind.
It is another object of this invention to provide improved apparatus for reducing the time workstations have to wait to receive parts.
It is still another object of this invention to provide improved apparatus for making it possible for a multiple armature winder to continue partial operation despite a wire breakage in one portion of the winder, and for making it simpler and faster to restore a multiple armature winder to full operation after a wire breakage.